Hana No Saku Basho (花の咲く場所) CHAPTER 1
by Yuukisatoru
Summary: Officer Taiga Kagami was offered to be transferred from Alex Garcia's Team to the KISEKI DIvision, an organization in the police force for handling cases that ordinary police officers couldn't... After he had transferred, a lot of things had happened around him, especially his new partner,Aomine Daiki... Follow them in their investigation of the Rakuzan Gang...a mysterious gang...


_**CHAPTER 1**_

Having a life as your daily typical police officer wasn't too easy for Taiga Kagami. Having to leave the house early in the morning and coming home late at night had already become a daily routine for him. Man, how he wished that he would be given some quality time alone with his wife, Kuroko. Nevertheless, his duties as a police officer cannot be neglected and he is a dedicated one as well. He loves his job, of course.

"Oi, Taiga….. Alex would want to see you in her office right away" Himuro notified Kagami as he was at his desk, doing some paperwork while munching on his daily favorite food, hamburgers, piles of them. Kagami blinked for a second, gulping down as he turned to his partner-in-crime. "Alex? She wants to see me? What for? " Himuro shrugged by the question as he shook his head, "No idea…I wonder what…" Himuro added. "Might as well ask her then" Kagami replied as he stood up from his seat and dragged himself to Alex's office situated at the very end of the hallway.

Kagami knocked his superior's door, waiting for a reply. A few minutes have passed, still no answer. Kagami narrowed his eyes. "She's taking her time for too long…." As a police officer, of course, would not let his guard down at any circumstances. Applied by the rules of being an officer, Kagami drew out his gun before kicking the door open, looking into the room. The room is empty. He walked in cautiously, trying his best to concentrate on not letting his guard down. Taking a few steps into the empty room, a short figure appeared behind him. Kagami, of course, could feel the figure's presence as he turned back, guarding just in time as the unknown figure gave him a kick. The kick was a very good blow, pushing Kagami back from his original spot. "Nice reflexes, Taiga~" the person chirped as she smiled. "Alex! How many times do I have to tell you to greet me like normal people should!" Kagami growled before he stood up straight.

Alex laughs at his response as she smiled again. "I can't help myself to test out your good reflexes, Taiga" Kagami huffed as he took a seat near Alex's desk. "So what's up? Himuro told me you wanted to see me" The blonde woman grinned. "Ah, yes. But before that~ How's Kuroko-kun doing? Is he doing fine?" Kagami blinked. "Well… yeah, he's doing fine. But what does it have to do with him?" he asked, glancing at his superior's grinning face. Alex glanced out of the window, watching the Sakura petals getting blown gently by the gentle evening breeze. "You see, Taiga… I understand, working as a police officer and being married to a wonderful wife…. It must have been a bit harsh on you, wasn't it?" Kagami sighed, looking at her face. "So what's the point you're trying to say, Alex?" Alex grinned as she continued, "Well, you see, Taiga~ I have some offer that is probably hard to resist" Kagami raises his eyebrows. "Straight to the point then" Alex nodded as she continued. "Well, I was wondering that if you're interested in getting transferred to the Kiseki Division" Kagami blinked. "Kiseki Division? " Alex nodded in response.

"Wait, wait. Kiseki Division…? THE Kiseki Division? " Kagami widened his eyes, couldn't believe the fact that he just got the offer to work in the said division. Alex just nod in response. "Yep, the one and only top secret division in Japan that works on cases which regular officers can't handle…" "But why so sudden?" Kagami asked her while twirling the pencil that was on Alex's desk. "Well…. The top chief of the Kiseki Division, Akashi-kun was pretty impressed with your performance. Especially on the Shogo Haizaki case" Alex explained to him. "You see, we were about to hand the case to that division, but you, Taiga, had solved it in the nick of time. So I guess you have the potentials~" she added. Ah, yes. How could Kagami forget the Shogo Haizaki case that had happened a few months ago where Shogo Haizaki had become the most wanted criminal at that time. He still remembered the time he was confronting Haizaki. He was, at that time, holding a young girl in his arms as a hostage for him to get away. Kagami, on the other hand, was pointing his gun at Haizaki. "Let go of her, dammit" Kagami growled. Haizaki just smirked slyly, "Oh? I let her go and let you get me? Why would I do that?" he laughed.

Kagami gritted him teeth in anger, positioning his gun. "I said, LET. HER. GO, Haizaki!" "Oh my, officer~ you would know what happen if you shoot me, don't you?" Haizaki smirked, pulling the shaking girl closer to his body while pressing the sharp blade to the girl's throat, forming a small cut. "P-Please….. don't hurt me… Let me go, please" The girl pleaded for her life. "Shut the f*ck up, b*tch!" Haizaki hissed at the girl. That's it. If talking wouldn't get him anywhere, Kagami thought of using force on Haizaki. When he was about to tackle Haizaki, Haizaki suddenly let out a painful groan as he held his head. "A-Ahh! W-What the f*ck?!" he hissed, loosening his grip on his captive. "What the hell happened here…" Kagami whispered to himself as he watched Haizaki groaning in pain. "O-oi! What's going on?!" he asked Haizaki, trying to understand what's going on. "D-Don't come any closer!" Haizaki screamed out, holding his head. Kagami couldn't do anything but watch Haizaki screaming and trashing in pain. A few seconds later, it was dead silent. Haizaki had stopped struggling, but he just stood there, not saying anything. Kagami stared at him. He got a very bad feeling about this.

Haizaki raised up his head, smirking in an eerie way. Kagami's eyes widen. Why is he feeling that the atmosphere had changed from before? Not it was like Haizaki is about to surrender or so… But seeing Haizaki makes him feel like it's not Haizaki at all. It's almost like he's someone else. In a short notice, Haizaki gripped the knife that he was holding earlier, as he placed it at his throat. Kagami's eyes widened again, knowing what he'll do. "H-Hey! Stop! Haizaki Sho-" He couldn't even finish his sentence as Haizaki stabbed the knife deep into his very own throat, dragging the said blade from left to right. Blood oozed out from the deep cut. "Shit!" Kagami cursed as he rushed over to Haizaki. Although Haizaki's still a criminal, Kagami still cares since he's also a human. He had a life. "Hang in there, goddammit!" Kagami kneeled down beside him. Haizaki, on the other hand, was barely breathing, panting, gasping for air. Blood was still rushing out from the wound in his throat. "Tch! We gotta stop that bleeding!" Kagami exclaimed as he took off his necktie before wrapping it around Haizaki's wound. Within seconds, his tie was soaked with thick, crimson blood. Haizaki was gripping Kagami's shirt, showing that he really was in great pain. But suddenly, his grip has loosened, and apparently, he had stopped breathing. Kagami just knelt down there, beside Shogo Haizaki's corpse. This is too much for Kagami to handle. He had never witnessed death this close, with his shirt stained by blood or so. There are a lot of things playing in his mind at the moment. He was all confused. Why would Haizaki suddenly commit suicide right after he got that terrible headache? Most of all… he noticed that Haizaki's eye color had changed just for a second, as if that his eye color had changed from dark grey to bright yellow. After that, the Shogo Haizaki case had officially marked as solved by Taiga Kagami. Kagami himself still couldn't find the answer to that incident.

"Taiga…. Taiga! Are you listening?" Alex's voice had snapped Kagami from his flashback. "A-ah…yeah, sorry….. What was it again?" he blinked, making Alex frown. "I asked you…do you accept the offer? Of transferring to the Kiseki Division?" she repeated her question. "Well, you could really spend more of your time with Kuroko-kun if you accept it…. It'll be fun working there" she added as she smiled softly. Kagami thought for a moment. Well…. Of course he wanted to spend more time with Kuroko, since he felt very guilty about not being able to spend some quiet moment with his wife. This is probably the best chance for him to redeem back his quality time with Kuroko. After all, he really loves Kuroko a lot. Kagami raises up his head and grinned "Well, it's no harm in trying"  
Alex smiled at the answer as she nodded, picking up her phone. "Then I'll contact Akashi-kun to tell him the great news."

"Starting from now on, my life will probably become a lot better" he thought to himself, smiling. "Well then, if there's nothing else, I'll be heading home then" Kagami added as he stood up, walking to the door. "Oh, say hi to Kuroko-kun for me" Alex smiled. "Can do… I guess I'll see you around then." Kagami replied, walking out of the office.

_**-END CHAPTER 1-**_


End file.
